


What it Means to Survive

by Perrywinkle



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Character Death, Character Death In Dream, Child Abuse, Crying, Dead by Daylight Fanfiction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Krampus - Freeform, Memory Loss, Men Crying, Original Character - Freeform, Past Abuse, Quentin Smith/Original Female Character, Rough Sex, Secrets, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Snow, Snow and Ice, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perrywinkle/pseuds/Perrywinkle
Summary: This is an OC fanfiction for Dead by Daylight that follows a young survivalist that finds herself being brought into a world she never thought could exist.Surviving trials and breaking down her barriers along the way, determined to escape from the killers and the entity that traped her.
Relationships: Nea Karlsson/Meg Thomas, Original Female Character/Quentin Smith
Kudos: 1





	1. As the Fog Clears

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any spelling errors, I've read through it but hopefully you know how some mistakes can slip through the cracks. I hope you enjoy this slow build story, I plan to take my time with the plot.

Thick black fog clouded all vision, the rolling black condensation that tickled the face of the waking girl felt as though it was beckoning her to move forward. The fog practically dragged her deeper and deeper into it’s seemingly infinite darkness. She didnt know which way was up, which way was down, where she was at all. 

The last thing she could recall while mindlessly walking into the fog was being home alone, her mother and brother went to visit her grandparents that lived out West for winter break. She stayed to take care of the family dog as they had no one else to take care of the little black pup, and seeing as most of her extended family doesn't want much to do with her, she thought it better to stay home.  
’ Why don’t I remember anything after that?’ she thought to herself. 

Shaking the memories from her head, she noticed that the fog slowly started to slow down and dissipate around her. Her eyes adjusted to the smallest amount of light, the light was coming from a distance, a low golden glow beyond an abundance of trees. Looking up at the tall wooden giants. Moss grew thick at the bases of the trees. The forest looked ancient, untouched even. The only detail that stuck out to the girl was the warm glowing light. 

Treading lightly she walked silently, mentally thanking the moss for making her footsteps so light. She supposed that it also helped that she was only wearing socks.  
Making her way slowly but surely to the light. In the foreground of a line of trees she was able to see that the light source in question was coming from a campfire in the center of a small clearing.  
Odds and ins surrounded the well tracked campground. Squatting behind a tree, getting close to the ground to get a good look at the dirt. She noted to herself the amount of footprints. There were many of them, both men’s and women’s. She was thinking there were at least six to seven sets of footprints. 

There were tools and first aid kits scattered around the ground, one of the trees seemed to have fallen and was used as a bench in front of the campfire,items of clothing set up on them as if they were placed to dry. Small tent-like structures could be seen on the opposite side of where she was.  
There was also. . . bloodied gauze, like a suspicious amount of bloodied gauze. It was in a pile of what looked like other broken equipment. 

A deep feeling of dread started to manifest within the girl. The sense of anxiety started to feel familiar. She had been left in the woods alone before, It wasn't the wilderness that scared the girl. The real enemy was other people, strangers.  
Without knowing their intentions she felt that it was not safe for her to make her presence known to the campers that seemed to reside at the fire pit. 

Pulling her Windbreaker closer to her face, covering her already cold nose from being chilled by the mysterious breeze that seemed to come from no certain direction. 

Retreating back into the pitch black that is the forest, she started to let her eyes adjust again.  
This forest was one she was unfamiliar with. In ways the area she was in seemed exotic to her. She was unable to tell which direction she was going, as the height of the trees and thickness of their leaves prevented her from seeing the stars or the moon.  
Searching her pockets before moving forward she pulled out a ball point pen. It was a habit of hers to carry a pen with her, it had more use then just writing she had come to learn.

Walking over to a tree she lightly in blue pen put an X on the tree. Not big enough to be noticeable, but big enough for her to notice. 

She would do this every five or so trees, making sure she had some way to get back to the camp, not that she intended to, but because it's the closest landmark she has. 

Continuing to walk on the moss her socks were already soaked with moisture, she found another clearing. Using this time to get her bearings on the direction she was going she looked up to see any stars that could aid her. The feeling of dread returned when she saw that the sky was as dark and as empty as the fog that brought her here. Nothing but inky black darkness. Panic started to set in.

“This has to be a dream. . . There is no way. . .” Her voice meekly mumbled to herself in disbelief, still searching for any sort of star to appear, looking for anything familiar. 

Looking down at her wet cold feet in defeat, she decided to wait the night out.  
‘Surely when it was bright and sunny out there would be some means of navigation.’ Her thoughts hoped. Looking down at her digital wrist watch she noticed it was not lighting up. . . It was completely not working.  
‘When do sports watch batteries ever die?’ She thought with disappointment. 

Looking around at the ground in the clearing she was in there was tall grass and bunches of primroses, as well as rectangular wood and debris of what looks like broken pieces of construction boards. The wood looked as though it were broken down with force. . . Extreme force.

Ignoring another pang of distress she started to collect the debris and set it all in a pile. Using the rocks that were around she made about a foot deep pit and surrounded it with rocks. Using dry grass and lint from her jeans as kindling she was able to start a fire pretty easily.  
Having lots of practice with survival techniques never made her feel so grateful as she propped her feet up to dry her socks. The cold seemed to vanish while she was next to the fire. The only thing that gave her comfort right now was the warmth that radiated. 

Taking this time to see what all she had in her pockets. Her cell phone with no service, the blue bull point pen, her black rimmed glasses that sat comfortably on her nose, and finally her dog’s leash.  
“Why on earth is Bella’s leash in my pocket. . .” She questioned herself. The gaps in her memory wouldn’t budge. There was obviously something important that she doesn't remember. The feeling of uncertainty and frustration plagued her. The biggest issue being her location. How did she get here? What was the fog? 

All the confusion was making her head hurt. The back of her eyes felt as though they were heavy with tears, but her sense of pride made her suck it up. She wasn't in pain, she wasn't hungry. So in her mind there was nothing to cry about, no reason to be weak. The forest wasn't going to spit her out for being a cry baby, she knew she had to think rationally. 

Her stubborn energy didn't allow her to cry, but she did feel a sense of drowsiness creep up on her. Taking off the large blue windbreaker she laid it on the ground. The grass was long enough to shield her from any eyes that would wander this direction, not that she was close to the camp she saw by any means. 

Standing to do one more quick surveillance before she would circum to sleep, she saw nothing. No movement, no sound besides her fire crackling. It was almost spine chilling how quiet this forest was. Shaking away her fears again and throwing in some more debris to feed the fire before laying down she allowed the warmth to cradle her. 

Slowly drifting away she began to dream. 

Marry was sitting in the kitchen. Sitting on the kitchen bar stool and daydreaming. Sapphire blue eyes looked aimlessly out the kitchen window. She looked at the dark grey clouds that seemed to plague the sky. Her dark blonde hair cut short, slightly wavy and messy from waking up not even an hour ago. Still wearing her jeans from yesterday and the same gray thermal long sleeve shirt, her short and slightly chubby posture gave her a youthful look.  
“Marry, we’re leaving. We’ll call you when we get to Nana’s!” Her head shot up at her mother’s goodbye, completely pulling Marry out of the trance that she was in.  
“Be safe, those roads are icy!” Marry shot back just as her brother Liam entered the kitchen, probably to grab a road trip snack.  
“Why aren't you coming to Nana’s again?” The short platinum blonde teen asked. His blue eyes staring up ponderously at his sister’s face, whilst simultaneously putting chip bags and fruit roll ups in his winter coat pockets.  
“Someone needs to stay here and feed Bella.” She stated plainly.  
“Why don’t you and Bella come with us?” He asked again inquisitively now standing in front of his sister with crossed arms. 

“Bella wouldn't last ten minutes in a car ride, you know how car sick she gets.”Marry crossed her arms back at him. 

“Didn’t you have a friend that could watch her.” He stated. This was true, Marry’s friend did offer to watch Bella a few weeks ago, but turns out her mom also wanted to travel for the holidays.  
“She’s going off on vacation too, why’d you want me to go anyway. It’s not like you’re looking forward to a two day car ride with me anyway” The sentence came off a bit harsh, although her brother was unfazed by her tone. They were a family that argued, any conversation quickly turned to competition.

“It’s gonna be Christmas in a few days and you’re about to be left home alone, no offence but you’re not the most cheerful person around the holidays. I just don't want to find your rotting corpse in the house if you killed yourself from being such a loner.” Liam retaliated with the same tone although he seemed to hold genuine concern for his sister. 

Slightly chuckling at his somewhat of an insult. “Even if I killed myself this house is probably cold enough to preserve my body till you guys get back, and as much as I like being the disappointment of the family. I’m not a big enough jerk to kill myself around Christamas, I’d much rather wait till Easter.” Marry expressed with fake sincerity smiling smugly at her brother who just rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever, see ya’ in two weeks.” He quickly hugged her side and ran out just as their mom honked the car horn, growing impatient of Liam.  
Moving to the kitchen window Marry watched as her mom’s large red truck pulled out of the driveway, snow crushing satisfyingly under the truck tires.  
In moments they were out of view, driving down the highway. 

Backing away from the window and leaning on the counter top of the kitchen a pitter pattering started to make its way towards Marry. A small black lab made her way to Marry’s feet. Lightly pawing politely with a small whine. 

With fake energy Marry expressed in a high pitched voice, “Does Bella wanna go on a walk?”  
The small lab began to jump and bark happily. 

Walking towards the front door, Marry slipped on her thick blue windbreaker, as well as her rubber farm boots, thanking herself for wearing thick socks. 

Bella was becoming more and more chaotic by the second at the front door, her tail wagging wildly, Bella made herself so excited to the point where it sounded like she was gagging on her own barking, quickly putting Bellas leash in her jacket’s inside pocket she opened the door for Bella to dash out into the snow. Although Marry never really used the leash, she liked to have it on her just in case. 

Living on a secluded farm had it’s perks, having the whole winter off being one of them. The seclusion was always a thought of comfort to Marry, Being away from towns and cities made it less likely for her to have to deal with people. Marry had a lot of social anxiety, people didn't exactly give her a reason to trust them, they were unpredictable. 

Walking out into the freezing air Marry shoved her hands in her jean pockets, following the rambunctious puppy. 

As Marry was walking, boots crushing snow, steam created with her mouth each time she let out a breath which would lightly fog her glasses. 

Bella was leading, as she usually did. Bella was a big fan of the forests that were around the farm, so naturally that's where the duo was headed. 

The tall giants were bare of their leaves, looking up into the barren branches lightly covered in snow was a perfect picture. Marry was no stranger to the outdoors, no stranger to herbs or mushrooms. Her father was a hardcore survivalist, the outdoors was her classroom growing up. A pang of guilt shot through her heart. 

She missed him dearly in her own strange way. 

As the duo kept walking, and Bella sniffed her usual spots, all seemed tranquil. But the longer they were out there the angrier the sky became. The gray clouds grew darker, and in the distance deep rhythmic rumbling could be heard.  
Marry remembered that there was a possibility of a snow storm, but that wasn't supposed to happen for a while, as she recalled the storm was supposed to happen three days from now. 

But now that Marry thought for a second she recalled that the horribly storm came every year or so around this same time. She’d just never been at her home long enough to witness it herself, before she used to go to her grandparents. She remembered the scary story her distant neighbor told her once while at a community Thanksgiving party for farmers and their families.  
He told her and a group of kids that the storms were caused by Santa’s demon counterpart, Krampus. “He’d make the air so dang cold you heathens would freeze solid!” He exclaimed to her and the other kids at the party.  
“Freeze you solid and suck the soul right out of ya’s!” He added on, making one of the younger children ball his eyes out.  
Marry scoffed at the thought, just one of the many reasons she didn't like strangers. “Needlessly instilling fear into children over something that doesn't exist. What a loser.” Marry grumbled to herself. But the child in her still had her anxieties, as if a small part of herself was scared of some ‘monster’, a part of her that wanted to hide under her bed rolled up in a blanket. Hiding away from the evils that plagued the Earth. 

Wind started to breeze by quickly even more chilling and bitter than early in Bella’s walk, The wind didn't seem to let up either. One particular gust of wind swept by that nearly had Marry topple over. “Alrighy, time to go inside!” Marry declared in the same fake energetic tone.  
Marry looked back at Bella and saw that the dog was trembling in place with an absolutely pitiful look on the dog’s face.  
Poor puppy having the cold caught up to her. Marry walked over cautiously so as to not let the wind break her balance. Opening the large wind breaker she snaked one hand out of the sleeve to hold Bella close to her chest. Her warm hand made contact with the freezing cold puppy. Zipping the jacket back up with her free hand Bella cocooned closer to Marry’s warmth. 

The walk back was a little difficult, Marry tried to make her steps heavy as a way of staying up-right. The house wasn't but a few yards away, but with the way the weather was rolling in caused a bit of anxiety. 

Each step that she took the snow got deeper and deeper, it was now snowing obscene amounts of snow, the sky looking like white ashes from a wildfire. 

Despite having the thick jacket, Marry found herself getting shiver’s despite being relatively warm, It felt as though something sinister was blowing air at her bare neck. 

Trying to look around for a second, Marry noticed that she could no longer see her house in the distance, white snow and frosty mist made her surrounding bright white. Knowing the general direction, Marry began walking against the wind again. Trying to make her steps more brisk and fast, it seemed that the wind was sentient and started to blow harder, snow was now up to her knees. Bella began to whine, and tremble. Marry shrugged it off as Bella being cold and persisted forward.  
A gust of deathly cold air forced it’s way past Marry like a large ocean wave, knocking the air out of Marry and making her fall on her ass. Bella didn't like this at all and began to struggle against Marry’s supportive arm and tried to make her way out of the jacket.  
“Bella calm down, shhh, it’s ok.” Marry let Bella stick her head out of the collar of her Jacket. Her head bonking Marry’s Bella immediately started barking behind them. Each bark got fiercer and fiercer. The only other time Marry saw Bella bark this much at something was when there was a rabbit in the hen house. So Marry was unconcerned.  
“God, shut yer’ mouth.” Marry said irritated and over with the current situation going on. The dog ignoring Marry’s command kept growling and barking at an invisible presence in the distance.

Getting up on wobbly knees, trying to create any form of balance with the limited patience she now had with a dog blowing out her eardrum with that relentless yapping.  
Readjusting her grip on the puppy, pushing her head back down into the jacket as an attempt to shut her up, which thankfully it did. She cautiously made her way forward, the power of the wind having her leaning her body forward to counter its frightful push. 

She started to notice that she was losing feeling in her toes, but she persisted.  
The hand that was now holding the collar of her up past her nose and covered her ears was also losing feeling and turned into a deep crimson.  
Her ears stung and deeply ached from the harsh winds blowing relentlessly against her face. Her nose cherry red and bleeding from breathing through the spiteful air. Despite not being able to feel her fingers she constantly had to wipe snow off of her glasse's lenses. Her glasses did shield her eyes from the abusive coldness that now plagued her. 

She stepped forward and then realized the snow was only getting higher as it was now at her mid thigh. Anxiety reignited in her heart, adrenaline started to course through her making her movements a bit more erratic and less calculated. Fight or flight was the instinct that clouded her once calm behaviour. She could not fight this harsh demonic weather, as weather is not an entity to defeat. Although she houmored the story of Krampus again, and his icey vendetta. 

The humor quickly faded, unable to sustain composure Marry began to crack. 

Shivering and shaky from fear Marry’s eyes started to water, unwanted tears streamed down her face as she felt as though she was going to be buried alive. That she would drown in this white prison.  
She thought of praying. Maybe there was a merciful god out there that would spare her life. Although, her thoughts turned,  
’When have any of my prayers been answered.’ She stated to herself sarcastically. 

Just as if the vengeful holy father himself threw scraps at her pitiful self, just as she finished that statement she headbudded the front door cracking it’s window in the process.  
‘Mom is going to fucking kill me.’ Marry cringed sourly. 

A new problem arose, Half the door was barricaded with snow. Now this wouldn't have been a problem if the dumbass that made this house thought of the circumstances of a snow storm when installing the doors. Dad. . .  
The doors open outward, meaning Marry would have to clear the fastly growing snow to actually be able to open the door.  
Cursing the man as she removed her jacket, wrapping Bella tightly. The dog slightly resisted and tried to lean back to Marry for what warmth she had left, becoming cold again after just being removed. Marry set Bella on top of the ever growing snow and began to assess the situation again. 

Cringing at the mere sight of the white powdery plague that blocked her entry to shelter. Her whole body began to tremble like a newborn deer.  
Determination reignited the flame for survival and Marry began to aggressively and quickly claw away the snow from the door, One large hand full at a time. Her long sleeves wet with snow that melted from her once warm forearms. 

She felt as though she was fighting a losing battle. The snow she would scoop away just seemed to reappear as the snow still kept blowing violently, and the other battle being the cold seemingly sucking the warmth from her body as if it were being drained.  
They were not going to be able to get back through the door. 

Cursing to herself again trying to not let panic set in again, but again this seemed to be a losing battle. Marry knew that this was a battle for her life at this point, It was any means necessary now to get back into the house. Marry looked at the large crack on the door’s window. The window was not big enough to fit through. . . But there are other widows that were big enough.  
Reluctantly but knowingly hoping that her mother wouldn’t be too pissed off about breaking a window for the survival of not only her daughter but dear Bella as well. Picking up Bella and her jacket, creating a makeshift sling to hold Bella by tying the sleeves and zipping Bella inside.

The snow was now at her midsection. She could no longer feel her feet or hands, but still she persisted. Clawing her way out of the snow she found that the layers were starting to solidify making it a crawlable escape.  
Being cautious as to where she placed her limbs as to not fall into the white plague that took over her sanctuary, she would not let nature claim her yet.  
Resilience ignited itself and Marry became heated with a passion to survive, she had to trust herself. She could not allow the overwhelming anxiety she felt crawling through the cracks in her composure like spiders under a flame dictate her next course of action. 

She focused on breaking into her own house, a bit psyched that she gets to break a window. Just as she made it to the window Marry’s knees got sucked into the snow, unable to get a hold or grip on the powdery surface Marry was now submerged in snow. 

Knowing that getting to the surface again was probably not going to work out, she instead wormed and wiggled her way towards where she last saw the window. Fishing with her numb hands forward the tips of her fingers starting to turn a mulberry color slowly turning purple. She was able to touch the house and its sturdy structure. Moving her hands across the bummed painted textured wall she eventually found what she believed to be the living room window, smooth. Needing to make room, Marry began flailing her arms around, clearing as much of the snow as she could, being able to uncover up to her shoulders, her entire body shook and had tremors. Marry fished for Bella and put her and the jacket on the surface again, this time separating Bella from the jacket. Bella whined immediately, missing the warm garment. Marry inched closer to the window and wrapped her hand in the blue windbreaker. 

With a savage cry, Marry threw a desperate frustration filled punch at the window. The sound of glass shuddering into pieces on hardwood floors clanking against itself like a windchime never sounded so beautiful. Hot air from the house began to steam out, kissing Marry’s frosty form tempting her to safety.  
“Ha!” Marry raised her fist at the sky, flooded with the warmth of victory Marry punched out more of the glass before going in. Being sure that she wasn't going to add bleeding out from a window on the list of near death experiences. 

Throwing the jacket onto the pile of glass on the floor, Marry grabbed the traumatized puppy and dropped her through the window. Bella stilled with that pitiful look again. Marry knew what it ment.  
“No, you get to potty on potty pads, stupid dog.” She stated as she jumped into the house herself.  
The house that was once always cold was now furnace-like. “Mom probably turned on the heater before leaving.” Marry huffed out with a grateful smile. 

She quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed a role of tin foil and duct tape. Marry began patching the window so that the heat would stay in. Hands shaking and slipping as she did not completely have feeling back in her hands. Marry picked up Bella and wrapped her in a blanket and laid her next to one of the heater vents that were on the floor

After that Marry srtipped her soaked clothes off in the laundry room, throwing her clothes in the dryer and starting it. Her boots were snow filled so she went ahead and put them in the garage upside down to dry out.  
The cold that plagued her was now removed from her skin. Her toes were nearly purple, they were the same mulberry hue as her finger tips. Her olive skin was now paper white. If she hadn't known what happened to her she’d think she was diseased. 

Grabbing a blanket Marry made her way to the family bathroom. Shaky hands turned on the hot water and started to fill the tub. The steamy atmosphere now healed the frostbitten girl. The flush of life started to return to her cheeks as if she had stolen it back from what the raging storm was trying to take. 

Turning the faucet off Marry needingly hurried into the steaming liquid. The water burning the skin on her feet, the throbbing of a heart beat could be felt at the smoldering sensation, she chased it, she wanted her skin to feel something, The snow had taken sensations from her skin and the life from her skin, on the contrary the hot bath made her feel alive, it filled her with energy and caused her to sweat feeling as close to normal as she possibly could.

She sat there for another fifthteen minutes or so before leaving the tub. Unplugging the tub and watching the water whirlpool away, Marry wrapped herself back in the blanket and made her way back to the laundry room. Her clothes now dry and radiating heat, she put them back on and it was as if nothing happened. 

Getting the broom from the kitchen as well as the dust pan, Marry walked back to the living room to finnish cleaning up the mess she had created sweeping up the glass with ease. 

Her eyes glanced at the window again, she noticed that the cracks looked as if they were getting bigger, frost seeping through the cracks creating incutrite designs on the glass.

“This is not a good thing. . .” She stated. 

Her eyes lit up at a seemingly good idea going to her bedroom Marry grabbed a blanket she knew would not be missed and a stapler.  
She created a secondary barrier for if the rest of the glass broke by stapling the blanket around the window. Although there would be some holes in the wall, it was necessary.  
Stepping back to look at her handy work. She was a bit unimpressed but hopefully it’ll keep the heat in. Looking over at the vent she saw Bella gently napping. 

All seemed to be tranquil once again. Marry was barely able to walk to the couch before just falling into it with a deep stress relieving sigh, losing consciousness almost instantly.


	2. What's a Trial?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back with a chapter, thanks for your patience. 
> 
> (Spoiler) You might be introduced to some survivors!
> 
> WARRNING: This chapter will have some gore, and mentions of blood. You have been warned.

Cold, it was cold again. 

Cracking her eyes open she was welcome with a darkness. Sitting up she saw that she was surrounded by tall blades of grass and the fire that once warmed her was completely out, nothing but dusty ash and cold chard chunks of wood as she let her fingers graze the remains. Some hours would have had to pass by for the ashes and the now blackened wood to be completely chilled. 

Marry turned her gaze back at the sky, the inky darkness showed no sign of a sunrise. The darkness absorbed any hope of seeing the sun, as it seemed to absorb any light.

She thought back to her dream and the detail it had. The experience in her slumber almost felt like she had been through it before, a 'Deja Vu' moment. Her thoughts pondered on if the events were real perhaps, but then she thought, ‘ _ How did my dream tie into this place _ .’ Shaking the thoughts away, needing to focus on finding a way out of this forest. 

Standing again of cold socked feet, Marry slid her Jacket back on, zipping it up past her nose as her trusty shield against the cold. 

Holding the pen she began to walk again, going deeper into the endless trees on the other side of the opening. Marking trees as she went, she started to notice that there was more garbage. Same multicolored wooden debris but also clothes and shoes. Most clothes were torn to shreds and stained with a dark brown substance, almost solid with the stiff substance. Cringing she dropped the garment and kicked it away. 

Looking at shoes for herself she was perplexed to see that all of the shoes in the pile were worn to the soles, most had holes or were being held together by old laces or torn clothes. They looked as though they had been run to the ground. 

Marry was able to find two individual shoes that were similar styles and the right size. Although they were pretty worn, there were no holes in the soles of the shoe. ' _Better than nothing. ._ .' Marry convinced herself. Brushing off each shoe and shaking out any bugs or dirt that was inside them. 

Once satisfied she was able to slip them one and tie them securely to her feet. 

Kicking the ground to test their durability, the running shoes seemed to hold up quite nicely. The already worn in sneakers fit comfortably. One white sneaker with blue laces scuffed and dirtied, the laces fraying at the end. The other shoe was blue with blue laces, also scuffed to hell and splattered with the same dark brown stains. But they fit, so she persisted. 

She took into account the metallic taste in the air, knowing that more than likely the brown substance that seemed to stain everything around her was most likely blood. 

Stepping cautiously in her 'new' kicks, Marry walked past what she would dub ‘ _ The Graveyard _ .’

Going deeper into the woods, it began to get colder and colder. The air seemed to also get thinner. Marry struggling for breath as if the atmosphere shifted. The darkness began to whisper. The words were unidentifiable as it were multiple voices talking at the same time, only getting louder each step she took into the fogger part of the forest. 

The world around her began to spin, head becoming light and dizzy. She stopped in her tracks and vomited leaning her forearm against a tree. Having not eaten anything in awhile, all that she was able to up chuck was bile. Leaving a burning sting in her throat and tongue. Waiting for her senses to return to her, and for the air to return to her lungs she began to walk back. Now able to catch her breath leaving the fog, feeling for the most part pretty normal. The pang of emptiness in her stomach reminding her of what had happened. 

Unable to understand the experience that she could only describe as suffocating insanity. Almost as if the fog itself was pushing her away from the rest of the forest. Looking into the blackening forest she opted to step back again, confusion clear in her expression as she turned. 

Shaking the thought from her head, she made her way back to the field opening, seeing in the distance three distinct sources of light beaming into different directions. The beams were scouring the area near her campfire, each light scanning carefully over the ground as they seemed to be searching for something. ' _Me_. . .' Marry gulped as she crouched, s quatting behind a tree hiding herself behind the abundance of shrubs in the area. Listening closely she waited for the figures to speak.

She watched the darkened figures and their beams scan the area with diligence. 

“Are you sure it wasn’t just Meg and Nea, they come out here. . . Often?” An older male’s voice hollered over to the further figure, unable to make out any physical characteristics, she tentatively listened. 

The other figure turned. “I thought the same when I saw the smoke from the tree line while getting wood, but when I came back later they said they came back from a trail with Dwight and Claudette. There’s no way it was them” A younger male voice yelled back, continuing to scan the area with his electric torch. He seemed to also be crouching to the ground, his light lower than the rest as he spoke to the group. 

The third figure seemed to be irritated. “It could have been any of em’.” A deep British voice spoke. “Who cares if there’s a wee fire.” The same voice annoyingly added on, clicking his flashlight on and off at the crouched man. 

The younger male’s voice walked back over to the other two. “Look at the tracks around the fire pit, It’s one person, one bare footed person, small, most likely a girl.” the figure started shining his light on the tracks she had left. 

Noticing that the younger figure was shining his light at the trail she left in the grass from her walk to the tree line, he beckoned the other men to follow. Panic setting in Marry crouched lowly to the ground and began to slowly make her way back a bit farther into the tree line before pulling herself up on a branch and started climbing up one of the tall giants, hiding herself in the thick leaves barely able to see through the gaps of the leaves herself. Sitting in the crook of a branch with her back to the tree, rough bark scratching at her neck. 

The trio made it uncomfortably close to the tree Marry was in, putting her hands over her mouth to quiet her breathing, her figure stilling, her eyes not leaving the three male figures that shined their lights at the ground and the deeper tree line, tucking her knees to her chest, she tried to make herself as small as possible. 

“Looks like whoever this person is found some shoes.” The young figure spoke. Looking down at the figure, Marry took in his features. Dark tan skin and floppy black hair, he wore loose jeans, hiker boots, and a thermal jacket. His dark eyes were darting around the area of her tracks, expertly tracking them. 

“But why would anyone do tha’? Entity takes care of tha’.” The burly British voice spoke while the younger scoffed. Her gaze following the words, she saw a white muscular man wearing a white tank top, his meaty figure unharmed by the biting cold, brown hair cut short and military like style. He looked like a fighter, his hands ball up into tight fists, his knuckles white. He seemed really annoyed. _'Entity?'_ Marry thought to herself, a bit perplexed. 

“Maybe Jake was right, maybe there is a. . . Another survivor.” The old voice spoke back, he seemed disheartened. Marry’s gaze turned again, to an old man. His neck bore dog tags. His face was old with wrinkles and his hair, tones of grey and white. His blue eyes reminded Marry of her father. The man looked as though he would do anything to ensure survival. He followed behind the dark harried man as he followed the trail. 

“The tracks lead to the fog.” The young man Marry was assuming to be Jake.

“Looks like there are tracks leading back as well, whoever it was probably couldn't get through the fog.” The old man started shining his light on the secondary set of identical tracks. 

“They lead to the tree line. . .” The old man trailed off looking thoughtfully while looking down at the tracks. “They circled back. . . Here, but. . .Why?”

The was a thoughtful silence that followed. The brawny brit stood in the area where her tracks turned around and looked out to the field. 

“Probably saw us.” The brit stated, a hint of surprise in his tone. 

“Which means that whoever it is, is probably here.” Jake started walking over to Marry’s tracks. 

“They stopped right here, just. . . Poof.” The old man concluded, now crouching down with Jake as he flashed his light around the area

Jake looked skeptically around the ground before pointing his flash light up into the leaves, Shinning it in different directions to get a good look into the branches. Marry could only tense and hold her breath as this happened closing her eyes in the moment as the light shown just under her swiftly.

“ Ya’ think they went up tha’ tree?” The burly man questioned, also pointing his flash light up, the old man followed suit. Thankfully the thick leaves of the tall giants were able to cover her from the exposing light, shadows of the leaves covering her in darkness. 

“Unless they started covering their tracks.” Jake stated now letting his flash light point to the floor, the other two following soon after, leaving Marry back in darkness.

“Think they could hear us?” The old man questioned, shrugging his shoulders. He started looking around aimlessly, unsure of what to do. 

Jake shrugged too, seeming to become impatient with the repeating silence. 

“If you can hear me, I know you’re probably confused or scared. Waking up in a strange dark place with strangers isn’t an ideal situation, we’ve all been there. We have fire, water, food, supplies, everything we need is at our camp of people that woke up in the forest just like you.” The young male paused while turning to a new direction, projecting his voice as he did. 

“You’re welcome to join us anytime, but beware of the fog, It comes for all of us. If you’ve been in a trial you understand. Please let us help you, we might be able to answer questions you might have.” The young male finished. Marry still stayed silent, but more questions arose. ‘ _ What’s a trail? _ ’ she thought to herself, shifting uncomfortably on the branch. 

Not about to let her guard down she continued to watch the men, hesitantly and quietly. 

Just as the old man was about to say something, a black fog began to erupt form the ground below him and whirlpool around him, like he was being sucked into a black hole. 

“Damn, another trail.” Jake spoke before fog also started to surround him in the same manner, tossing his flashlight towards the brawny man as he was engulfed into darkness.

Catching it instinctively, t he only figure left was the intimidating brit. looking to both of his sides he began to walk out. 

“Well, you heard what he said. You’re welcome whenever.” He spoke out softly, but loud enough to be heard. He continued to walk. 

Marry found herself almost calling back to the figure. Before the words left her mouth thick black fog began to surround her. Suffocating her, she felt as though she had began to fall. Then the air got thick and it felt as though she was drowning in water. Her eyes closed as she lost consciousness as the darkness that surrounded her. 

Her eyes opened abruptly, Black fog dissipating yet again around her. She was standing in a new location, no longer in the branches of a tree she was now standing in the middle of a suburban street, surrounded by two storied houses. 

Marry looked at her surroundings and saw a gruesome sight. A tall hook stood feet above the ground, the hook reminded Marry as a tool used to levitate a carcass for a butcher to slice. The hook had dried blood stains at its base and the hook itself was also dirtied with dried blood, the rusted hook swung ever so slightly to-and-fro. Backing up slowly from the hook, Marry seeked solitude and booked it to one of the houses. The structures seemed. . . Off. Proportions of the house didn't make sense. There was hardly any furniture, the lights also constantly flickered, and the fluorescent light nauseatingly bright. The house she entered had no front door, looking in she called out to see if anyone was home. Getting no reply she stepped in hesitantly, carful with her creaking steps. The house also seemed to lack certain utilities, there was no phone or stove.  Heading up the stairs of the house Marry found what looked like red lockers standing tall in one of the rooms. The neighboring room had a chest with a lock on it. Walking over to the box cautiously, she inspected it. Started to look at the lock, noticing that it was corroded and rusted to hell, she began to pull and kick at the lock, eventually breaking it. Opening up the box she found a small flashlight. Happy with her find, she felt a bit more assertive facing the darkness, she gripped onto it's grip with both hands holding it close to her chest. 

Going to the third room on the floor there was a sort of. . . Contraption. Marry approached the large object and identified it as a power generator, she recalled seeing her mother using one similar once during a scorching summer blackout to turn the air conditioning on. It was in constant need of repair, since her father refused to get anything newer. . . She never fixed one herself, but she watched her dad a few times. Not enough to retain how to fix it, not that she was planning to. 

Noticing a window close by she approached it, there was no glass pane or screen. Wind made its way through the window, beckoning Marry. Looking out the window Marry saw a dark skinned lady with long dreadlocks held in a ponytail. The lady had thick rimmed glasses and held a worrisome expression. Marry watched the women stealthily crouch over to another generator that was in the front yard of a house, the color's of her neutral colored clothes made her almost blend into the grass. She moved quick and efficiently, looking over her shoulders constantly. 

She approached an identical generator and squatted next to it. Marry  watched the women fix the wiring and gears of the generator, the machine started to come to life as the pistons started to slowly move. Mechanical humming coming from the machine as she worked. Not understanding why she was fixing the generator, the desperate way the women looked at the machine made Marry want to do the same. 

Backing away from the window Marry looked over at the generator next to her and inexperiencedly crouched down to look at the wiring. She wasn’t sure what she was looking at. . .At all. Seeing two lone red wires she touched them together and the generator started to hum slightly, piston slowly starting to move in and out. Wrapping the wires carefully together she tried to do the same with two blue wires but that resulted in the generator exploding loudly. Electric static blared pitch white causing Marry to instinctively cover her face. Marry’s heart started to pound in her chest, falling back on her butt in panic at the loud noise, a small ringing of her ears. As her hearing returned Marry heard steps coming up the stairs, they sounded heavy and hostel. Looking out into the hallway Marry faced a gruesome sight. A tall man wearing a stained yellow apron wielding a chainsaw and a mallet. The figure’s face was literally not his own, what looked to be a leathery human face was worn by the rage filled figure in front of her. His weapons had blood stains covering most of their metallic surface, faded bloodied splatters littered the man's form. 

His mouth was agape showing untamed teeth, as well as a wicked smile as he howled loudly towards Marry, revving his chainsaw as he dashed forward. 

Quickly running to her feet and jumping through the window Marry refound her balance and bolted behind the house. The figure followed in suit revving his chainsaw as he quickly started advancing on Marry, heart pounding in her ears feeling like a deer in the headlights of a semi-truck. Keeping her panicked run steady she looked for anything, anyone. 

In the near distance Marry saw a sturdy looking multi colored pallet, it's colors reminding her of the wood she saw in the field. Running as fast as she could she threw it behind her, the killer still hitting her viciously near her kidney caused her to drop her flashlight, but he was shortly stunted. Now slightly limping Marry continued to run ditching the torch. Her flight senses pumping adrenaline into her at an unbelievable rate, she didn’t even register the pain during her panic. Continuing a sprint she found an area with lots of shrubbery. 

The sound of wood breaking was heard behind her so she started to pick up her pace and hid inside of a large fern. Gathering her composure quickly, she covered her mouth with her hand to become undetectable, bondaging her ragged breath in her heaving lungs. The splitting pain in her side creeping up on her the longer she hid in the tall fern.

The killer walked a bit further, looking around aimlessly. Marry hoped that the hunter couldn't see her. Stilling as the killer continued to survey the area, staring at the bush she was in as he did.  Holding her hand over her mouth desperately, she was able to keep herself silent for a long enough time for the chainsaw maniac to leave the area. When her heart started to slow down and the killer was out of her sight, did she began to breathe again. Breathing in and out desperately in heavy breaths. 

Leaving the fern she looked for a new source of safety, refusing to go back to the house she was at previously, looking in the opposite direction of where the maniac went. Marry found another house with no front door, entering without shouting this time she found that this house also didn't have a phone or utilities. Entering deeper into the darkly painted house she saw that this one had a basement. Looking down the wooden steps. Hoping to find another chest she treaded lightly on the concrete floors. Trailing her fingers along the concrete walls as she quietly made her way down the dusted steps. Fog seemed to seep freely around the ground, coolly leaving condensation on Marry's skin as she walked. 

The sounds of gears moving rapidly echoed throughout the underground area. Cautiously followed the sound, and looking into the doorway, peeking over as sneakily as she could she saw the same women working on the generator from the window. The women’s eyes darted to Marry’s pale face in the doorway. Marry quickly hid. Slamming her back to the wall and covering her mouth, closing her eyes as the fear of strangers plagued her senses once again, almost about to flea. 

“Hey- He- Hey! It’s ok.” The women’s words dripped sweetly like honey. And like honey it made Marry stuck to the wall, listening intently to the soft voice that spoke over the generators humming. 

“My name is Claudette, are you the one that started that fire in the clearing.” Her tone of sweetness didn't change, but her question was more of a statement. For some reason Marry felt a pang of guilt. ' _Had the fire scared them_?' Marry's thoughts were interrupted again by the soothing voice, u nmoving, nearly petrified Marry said nothing, her breath caught in her throat. 

“Doing these generators is how we escape.” She spoke softly. Marry could hear Claudette slowly approaching, her soft footsteps stopped just before the doorway.

“With your help we could get it done quicker.” Claudette coursed. She squatted, hand touching the worn wooden door frame. 

“I know it’s scary, I saw you getting chased. Are you hurt at all?”

Claudette’s eyes darted to a small amount of fresh blood droplets on the floor. 

“I have some bandages, I could patch you up.” Claudette seemed almost desperate for the girl’s trust. 

Marry unable to ignore the splitting pain in her side, not even realizing that the mallet had broken her skin, Blood lightly leaking through her jacket. 

Thinking in silence for a moment Marry gave in, feeling that this was better than a chainsaw or mallet. Standing slowly in the opposite doorway, Marry made eye contact with Claudette.

Only able to utter a pitifully in a hushed whisper, “ _He hit me with a mallet_.”  Feeling slightly embarrassed by her quivering voice for exposing that she was afraid.  Claudette smiled at the girl and quickly got her med kit. 

“I’ll patch you up.” She said the honey in her voice became soothing. 

Still not letting her guard down Marry remained statue like as the women stitched up and bandaged her side.

“You’ll be good in no time.” Claudette expressed patting Marry’s shoulder trying to lessen the tenseness of the new arrival, which unfortunately caused Marry to involuntarily flinch. 

Claudette didn't seem to notice and proceeded to make her way back to the generator. 

“You’ll learn better by doing. You’ll get the hang of it.” Claudette claimed, almost as if she could read the girl’s mind. Her hands working fluidly in the guts of the generator, dirtying her fingers as she did. 

Mirroring her actions, Marry squatting down cautiously on the other side of the generator, as she began trying to decipher the wires of the generator.  A few mishaps did happen but the duo were able to get the generator finished without interruption. After the generator roared the sound of a horn could be heard.  “What does that mean?” Marry asked meekly to the older woman. 

“It means all the generators are done, and we can leave.” Claudette said motioning for Marry to follow her. Impatience in the woman's eyes as she ushered Marry out of the doorway.  With the hopes of escape Marry reluctantly followed Claudette in her sprint towards the promised exit.  Following Claudette closely, they followed along a brick wall that seemed to encase the neighborhood, the two jogged and huffed as they trailed along. 

A man screaming could be heard in the distance. Claudette stopped in on tracks, the duo were now in front of a giant metal door. A switch illuminated on the side.  Claudette looked into the distance from where the scream came from, the worrisome expression returning to her face. 

“My friend is in trouble, hold the handle down until the door is open. I’ll come back with the others.” She looked back, Marry nodded in confirmation. Listening to the women she immediately began to hold the switch down, having to use a strong grip. 

Hearing Claudette’s running slowly extinguish into the distance, Marry was left back in agonizing silence. Constantly checking her back to make sure that maniac was out of sight.  Moments later the door opened with a deep loud bell signaling its breach, beyond was old pillars, the eroded structures led out into a desolate field which faded into grey fog.  As if the dinging were a sound que Marry saw three figures running towards the door. The figures being the old man Jake, and Claudette. The men looked at Marry with surprise. Though any questions they would have were going to be unanswered as the killer was in pursuit and he was pissed. Chainsaw revved as she started to run towards the trio. 

“Run into the fog. Go, go, go!” Claudette directed at Marry, pointing her finger demandingly. She pushed the old man forward as she was hit in the back with a chainsaw, a shriek erupted from Claudette which rang in Marry's ears, blood spewing in every direction. Warmth splatted across her face, he hand made contact with the substance to see red. Looking back up she saw Claudette get tossed onto the Apron clad maniac's shoulder. Bill ran in font of his and blared a familiar looking flashlight into the dark eyes of the chainsaw wielding man. Claudette was able to get out and they all began sprinting for the door. 

"Didn't you hear the women, RUN." The older man stressed. Without hesitation Marry sprinted into the gate’s opening and closed her eyes as she entered the fog, her mind becoming clouded again. Almost as if she were falling asleep, but she kept running.

Darkness absorbed her and let Marry sink deeper in it’s suffocating liquid. Allowing her consciousness to slip away, all movement from her body ceased as the fog used its effects to put her into a deep slumber, gently sinking into it's water like facade. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to point out any errors, and any notes you have are welcome!   
> I just started a Dead by Daylight Oneshot, the first chapter is Ghostface/Male Reader, and I'm taking requests for the next chapters!


End file.
